The alkaloids of Thalictrum polygamum will be investigated. The structure of the new isoquinoline alkaloid peshawarine will be established with certainty, and its total synthesis will be attempted. The rearrangement of isoquinolinium salts into naphthalene derivatives will be studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Three New Bridged Isoquinoline Alkaloids, M. Shamma and J. L. Moniot, Heterocycles, 2, 427 (1974). A One-Step Conversion of Isoquinolinium Salts into Naphthalene Derivatives, M. Shamma, L.A. Smeltz, J.L. Moniot and L. Toke, Tetrahedron Letters, 3803. (1975).